


So much like her

by MrGreen56



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Platonic Sex, Porn with Feelings, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGreen56/pseuds/MrGreen56
Summary: Marcus is still mourning the death of his Wife, Anya. JD however knows what can help his get his Dad's mind off it, their own personal moments together.
Relationships: Marcus Fenix/James "JD" Fenix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	So much like her

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that struck me when I was looking through JD's tags and noticed there was no wincest between the two hottest guys in Gears. So I decided to fix that by making this the first Marcus/JD fic here!

This was it, the day of Anya Stroud's death. It had been tragic for everyone, as First Minister Anya was a beloved leader to everyone. Under her gentle yet firm touch Sera had begun the tumultuous and slow climb back to it's former glory before the Locust attacked. However she was not only a leader, she was his Mother and he was her son. JD was vacantly staring at the television as Jinn was giving a speech about his Mother and how much of an amazing person she was, but then of course the bitch eventually began to talk about herself and her story and how she had hated Anya Stroud at first. Fucking narcissistic bitch _'Even on the day Mom died, Jinn needs to make it all about herself'_ JD thought bitterly to himself as he turned the television off. He'd left the COG base a couple days ago to spend time in his childhood home with his Dad, Marcus Fenix. The reason he'd given was that he wanted to grieve in privacy with the only family he had left, however truthfully he'd come to terms with his Mothers death awhile ago. His memories of her were few, he'd been a young boy when she died and while he remembered her fondly he was allowed to grieve in a healthy manner from a young age which helped him move on.

No, he was here for another reason. For his Dad. Marcus Fenix, the man who managed to become the most decorated soldier on Sera and often regarded as a hero by the people, had never learned to properly grieve himself. His Dad had always been in a fight, always at war, losing so many friends and comrades that he'd ended up internalizing so much of his grief and hiding it so well that he had ended up mentally damaging himself in the long run. Even now there was still a fight to be had, however there was thankfully a lull in activity which gave the COG a chance recoup and recover from the past onslaught. JD got up from the couch and began to walk up the stairs and through the halls of the family mansion that Baird had thankfully repaired with the help of his DeeBees after it had been destroyed during one of the Swarms early attacks. It was nice to walk through his family home with heat and electricity again. He would stop in the bathroom and ran the water for a second, splashing water in his face as he stared at himself in the mirror for a moment. He'd shaved not too long ago and done away with the beard, Kait convinced him it wasn't a look he could rock and had even taken to growing his hair back out again. It was that moment that he hissed a bit as he felt his right arm throb a bit before the ease of medicine pumped out from the device attached to his arm to numb the pain, this was always a painful reminder about what happened that day with Lizzie. JD would quickly shake his head in order to rid himself of these thoughts, he couldn't let himself get lost in the past again, he was here for someone else right now and so he would grab some supplies from the medicine cabinet he knew he'd need and walked out of the bathroom.

He knew where his Dad was this time of night and what he was doing as well. JD approached his his Dad's bedroom door and paused, hearing the unsteady breathing of his Father as the man tried to hold back his sobs. He'd never truly gotten over his wife's death, honestly he probably never would. But that was why JD was here and with that he would enter his Dad would only look up from an old photo album, his eyes red and puffy from tears and JD felt his heart pang. His Dad was easily one of the strongest men he knew, he was like an unstoppable force that would never give up no matter how dire the situation. However it was times like this, these private moments that only JD was allowed to see, where he was reminded that his Dad was still only human and he felt pain and loss all the same as any other person "James, c'mere" he'd pat the side of the bed next to him and this was how it usually began and JD would do as told, moving to sit himself next to his Dad as he turned to stare at a photo his Mother holding a pitcher of lemonade, smiling at the camera. She was the first minister when she was alive but his Mom had always made it a point to put her family first and foremost, always spending as much time home as she could "I don't know if you remember this James, but this was when we had our first picnic here...she was so happy that day" he chuckled a little bit, his gruff voice quivering a little bit "She'd wanted that for so long, to have a normal life, to do normal things with her family. It was her dream..." he explained and JD placed a hand on his dad's back, rubbing circles on it as he turned the page. 

This one was of his Mom and Dad dressed up rather formally for what looked to be a very nice dinner party and there JD was, a toddler in his Mothers arms dressed up in a tiny suit to match his Dad's. He looked so uncomfortable but even just in a photo you could tell that he was trying his best for his wife "I hated that suit, most uncomfortable thing I'd ever worn..." a wry chuckle escaped his throat "This was when New Ephyra had been completed and your Mom insisted to throw a big party for everyone in the city, it was an all night thing but she and I ended up retiring early thanks to you" he grinned a little bit and JD chuckled at his Dad's comment and eventually he would see him look up at and stare at his Son. This was it. "You look...so much like your Mother James..." JD would smile a bit as he rested a hand on his Dad's thigh and didn't say anything as Marcus reached up and stroked his son's cheek a little bit "So much like her..." and he would nod his head a bit as he saw his Dad stare into his face for a moment as his thumb stroked his cheek a bit "Dad..." they'd done this before, many times in fact. Usually though it was when they were home, away from prying eyes, private. However it was only ever done when it was in his Dad's terms, when he was in the mood for it and very rarely when JD tried to initiate anything. He wasn't _in love_ with his Dad, not even a little bit, but it just felt _right,_ like it was something he was meant to do. JD would make the first move when he knew that his Dad wanted it and leaned in, kissing him on the lips as Marcus took a moment to reciprocate the kiss. It always started out gentle and loving as Marcus slowly pushed JD down into the soft mattress while their lips were still locked together. When the finally separated his Dad would be staring down at him, his normally icy blue eyes stared down at him with such warmth that he wasn't used to seeing. Marcus would quickly remove his tank top and JD would follow suit as Marcus would lower himself to begin suckling on his sons nipples which caused a sharp gasp to come out from the younger man. They had always been a weak spot for him and if his Dad's fascination with his pecs were anything to go by, there were his Mothers most sensitive spots as well. 

Marcus would be sure to lavish each nipple with equal attention and JD would be writhing on the bed as he felt his Dad grab his other bulging pec and massage it as he suckled on the other "Dad...fuck.." at that he would feel Marcus bite down and gently nibble on the firm nub in his mouth which caused JD's back to arch a bit and grind into his Dad as best he could. Eventually Marcus would leave JD's nipples before pulling down his son's sweatpants, revealing that he was ready and went commando for this "James..." he muttered to himself as he reached down and gently stroked JD's stiff cock which left him almost mewling in pleasure. He normally wasn't this submissive when he slept with anyone else, not even with Kait. However his Dad was the only one allowed to fuck him, it was a personal vow he'd made to himself as it just didn't feel right to have anyone else do it but him. He would then notice his Dad grabbed the supplies he'd brought in with him, a bottle of unscented lotion and a condom. However JD would notice his Dad stare at the condom for a moment before tossing it off to the side, seemed like JD was getting it raw tonight which he was OK with, sometimes his Dad wanted to wrap it up and he wanted to be prepared. Would would then stare in wonder as Marcus shimmied his own boxers down to reveal his own weeping length and jerked himself off slowly to the sight of his son laid out bare for him. Marcus would then lean forward a bit and grabbed JD's cock along with his own as he jerked them off at the same time. JD definitely got his cock from his Father, they were both the same shape and size at almost eight inches, hell they both even had similar thick girth, the only difference was that JD's was noticeably less veiny than Marcus's "Fuck..Dad.." JD groaned out before eventually Marcus would release their dicks and put a generous amount of lotion on his fingers before pressing his index against his son's tight hole and pushed in. They didn't fuck as often as they may have liked so Marcus always made sure to be careful and gentle with his Son to make it as pleasurable as possible. JD would force himself to relax around his Dad's fingers as he slowly pumped the appendage in and out before carefully entering a second one which caused JD to hiss just a bit but the moment his discomfort was known Marcus would stop all movement and reached up to stroke his son's cock with his other hand which helped distract him from the stinging pain he was feeling. 

Eventually JD gave his Dad the go ahead to start moving once more and eventually his Dad had fit in a third finger which by that point had his son writhing on the bed as his fingers worked against JD's prostate "Haa...haa...Dad...I'm good...fuck me...please..." he begged a bit and a small chuckle could be heard from Marcus as he removed his fingers from the others hole "Only cuz you begged so nicely Son..." it seemed his Dad was finally loosening up a bit as lust tended to do to people. The older man would use more lotion to lube his cock up before placing his sons legs over his shoulders and got into missionary before slowly sliding his cock into his son's quivering hole and JD would gasp out load a bit once his Dad bottomed out and sat there for a moment so he could adjust. After a couple moments JD looked up at his Dad with hooded eyes and nodded his head before Marcus would begin to thrust into JD's body. Marcus always kept things nice and slow for JD, making sure he was getting just as much enjoyment out of this as he was. He knew his Dad didn't really jerk off much, he was always so preoccupied with other things that he'd often times neglect himself for weeks or even months at a time and JD knew for almost for a fact that his Dad had gone several months this time without anything. He'd been so busy with the Swarm and in his down time he was on base training new recruits day in and day out so he knew his old man was pent up. Still though even when he was so neglected Marcus still made sure to be gentle on his Son as he fucked him and JD appreciated it greatly "James..fuck...so..." Marcus grunted out as JD would moan a bit "Dad...harder..." he asked, knowing just what his Dad liked and without any question he could feel him pick up the pace as the sound of his Dad's hips meeting his ass echoed throughout the mansion. Now JD was groaning in ecstasy as Marcus was now beginning to slam himself up to the hilt in his son once he knew JD was enjoying this just as much "Oh fuckkkk...Dad fuck..." he gasped out before Marcus would lean down and lock their lips together as he pushed JD into a mating press. Their kiss was heated and passionate as JD found his arms wrapping around his Dad's large and muscular frame as he was pounded into the mattress with reckless abandon. 

"James...oh fuck James..." he grunted out, alerting JD that his Dad was getting close much like himself. So JD would wrap his legs around his Dad's waist to try and get him even deeper if it were possible while his blunt nails dug into his Dad's back, leaving bright red claw marks down his back which would no doubt linger for a couple days "Oh Dad...Dad I'm cumming, fuck I'm...!" he cried out loud in a long drawn out mix between a groan and cry as several thick ribbons of cum shot out from his dick, coating both his and his Dad's chests. Not even a couple seconds later while JD was riding the high of his climax, the tightening walls around his cock proved to be too much for Marcus as he hugged his body to JD's, now rutting against him "James I'm gonna cum...FUCK!" he yelled out loud as he stilled and JD would feel his Fathers cum paint his insides white as load after load of cum flooded his ass before he began to feel some of it leak out, several months of cum would fill him up in a way that only his Dad could achieve. The two men would lay there riding out their orgasms, panting together as the two of them hugged each other rightly, basking in the intimate moment.

Finally Marcus would slowly pull out of JD and without missing a beat he'd throw the sheet over them and his Dad would gather his Son up in his arms and cuddled with him, basking in the afterglow. They both smelled like cum and sex but that didn't matter right now as the two of them were completely spent and just as JD felt himself begin to doze off he'd feel his Dad stroke the blonde hair on top of his head "I love you Son.." JD would smile a bit and snuggled up to his Dad some more "I love you too" they never spoke about it but this was almost like their own version of Father, Son bonding. Their love was still platonic in nature, but even then the two of them enjoyed sex with each other to the point where Marcus once admitted that he didn't fuck anyone but JD. A small smile would adorn his face as he and his Dad fell asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a pervert, I know. Sue me, I think it's hot. Lemme know if ya'll like this as much as I do!


End file.
